To Be With You
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Ash Winterland is in the 13th Squad, and his captain asked him to train Ichigo Kurosaki . He takes the mission, but ... Can his heart take the mission aswell ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : To Be With You**

**Couples : IchigoxOC / GrimmjowxOC **

**What is it about : Ash Winterland is in the 13th Squad, and his captain asked him to train Kurosaki Ichigo . He takes the mission, but .. Can his heart take the mission aswell ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing (little) , Yaoi , Rape (little) , Drama , Angst , Dead & M-Pregnant **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I'm Ash Winterland, I'm A Shinigami with no seat in Squad 13 . My life was always peaceful, but fair enough . But I have never know from my Captain, that he ask me something like this . _

" I'm here Captain Ukitake ." Said Ash Winterland as he entered, after knocking his red hair hanging loose against his neck . And his black eyes that shone from the light are looking at his sick Captain . " Ha Winterland-Kun you're, welcome ! Come in and relax !" Said Jushiro when he tried to stand, but his cough catch him off guard .

Ash ran to his captain 's side ." Stay Down Captain, you do not look good today ." Jushiro laughed loudly ." Haha ! Yes the sickness has embraced me again, it's so bad for a Captain to be always sick ! " Ash was shocked at his Captain's words, okay the man was alway sick and it would be normal if he not become a captain . But the man has a very good heart for everyone, that makes him not bad because he has a big illness ." No you're not a bad captain, I'm glad I'm in this squad ! " Shouted Ash .

" Calm down Winterland-Kun ." Jushiro said as he lay back ." I want to ask you something important, I hope you can handle this mission ." Ash nodded yes he does everything for his Captain ." I want you to train Kurosaki Ichigo for the Winter War ." Ash was quiet and it became more silent and stood up ." What ! I ! ... No but I ... Why not I'm not ... I'm not a seated Shinigami ! Why not Kuchiki-San Captain ! " Jushiro smiled at Ash, who calmed himself down .

" I know Winterland-Kun, but Kuchiki-San herself is very busy . So she can not help train Kurosaki, if he want's it or not . I talked to Captain Yamamoto about this, and he gave his permission . " Ash was silent and looked away from his Captain, Jushiro noticed that Ash was not feeling easy about it ." If you do not want it, I could ask someone else . "

That took Ash 's attention, he looked at his captain . His black eyes were full of strength and promise 's . " I will train Kurosaki Ichigo ." Ash said Jushiro smiled and nodded yes ." When I will go Captain ." Ash asked he would show that he can handle such a mission ." Tomorrow around 9, be on time Winterland-Kun ." Ash nodded yes and left the room ." Become quickly better Captain ." He said before he closed the door, Jushiro smiled and closed his eyes .

_I hope I've chosen the right decision for him, now he has to lead that decision itself . _

Ash went to Squad 8 and meets few familiar faces, he greeted them and walked to the training 's fields . When he arrived there, he looked around and saw her then . He watched her beating 5 other Shinigami 's, she had black hair and green eyes, she hit 's hard last opponent . That gives her victory ." Sara ! " Ash shouted as he walked towards her, the girl Sara looked at him . And ran to him ." Big brother ! "

Sara stopped by him ." Big brother did you see that ! I have beaten five of them ! On my own I'm cool or what ! " Ash laughed and patted her head ." You're my cute cool little sister ." He said ." So what did you come here for, you have a reason right . " Said Sara Ash stopped with laughing and looked straight into her green eyes ." I will be gone for a while, I have to go to the human world in order to train Kurosaki Ichigo ." He said .

" To the human world ... Training ? ... What training ... What is it about ? " Sara asked confused about this, this never happened to her brother ." Well I have to train Kurosaki Ichigo for the winter wair, I'm leaving tomorrow so before I leave I came to see you ." Ash said ." I'm glad you did ." Sara said ." But really why they choice you for this mission to train someone for the winter war, they never give you such a mission . "

" I know but I will do my best when I'm done, I'll come to see you first okay ." Ash said Sara nodded yes with a smile, and gave Ash a hug ." Just be careful blockhead, who knows where you push yourself in ." Ash looked like he was in pain ." My heart breaks for not be trusted by a little sister ." Both laughed and the day went quickly away .

Tonight Ash looked outside and sighed as he thinks about tomorrow . _But let's hope Kurosaki and me can go well together, I've seen him before . But it was for two seconds, I wonder what relationship he and Kuchiki-San has together . _Ash yawned and went to bed . _I will definitelty make my mission complete ! _

* * *

**Hope you like it, I do not know how they call Yamamoto . So I call him Captain Yamamoto, and yes Ash Winterland is a new OC . Welcome in the OC Family Ash-Kun ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_I know where I'm, but I do not know why I'm here . It's a café where I usually go with my friends to drink . It is very noisy with laughter, and the strong smell of the alcohol hit's my nose . I looked beside me and saw someone sitting beside me, I can not see his face . He was totally black, just as if he's a just a shadow ." Who are you ? " Nobody notices him ._

_They continue to drink and laugh, now I just notice that they don't see me either . " It's a dream right ? " I asked myself, and looked back to the shadow . That is looking at me right now, there are two white spots above his body . That must be his eyes, he reached a hand to me . And disappeared . _

Ash 's eyes flew open, and stood up . Sweat broke from him out, he wiped it off and looked at the clock . " 6 in the morning, too early for me . But i can not go back to sleep ." So Ash got up and began to prepare .

3 hours after

" Ah ! Winterland-Kun you are here ! " Shouted Jushiro as he is supported by Kiyone and Sentaro ." Captain Ukitake what are you doing out of bed ?" Asked Ash his Captain looked still pale ." I want to see you leave, this is a important mission you know . I want to see how big you are making it ." Ash was silent and smiled ." Thank you Captain, but you have to get better with your health too ." Jushiro laughed ." That is true ." Kiyone and Sentaro looked at each other, _should that be a big joke ? _

Ash walked to the gate that will lead him to the human world ." Winterland-Kun ." He looked behind him Jushiro waved to him ." Good luck ! " Ash smiled and nodded yes and ten went through the gate, he started to run fast . The path where he walked on was dark, and he felt the emptiness of the hall .

Few minutes afte for the running, he saw a light at the end of the corridor . _Well I'm almost there ! _When the light came nearer, the light almost blinded Ash . _I never make jokes about Sara 's bright teeth ! _Ash saw then a blue sky ." Huh ?" He looked beneath him and fell down ." Holly shit ! " He cried and fell on something soft ?

" Huh ? " He looked where he fell on, it was a man with black hair . He lay on the ground with a few bags on the floor ." Hah ! ... I'm sorry sir huh . " _Wait he can not see me, so a apologize will not work . _Ash looked around him and saw that he was indeed in Karakura . _This is were the winter war will be placed, to me Karakura look 's like a good place to live for now . _Ash was removed from his thoughts as an arm leaned on his shoulders ." Haha ! Don't worry I'm not mad ! " Shouted the man . " Say how do you came from the sky, are you an angel or something ? ! Ha ha ! " Ash sweatdropped _was that man talking to me the whole time ? _" I'm Kurosaki Isshin and you falling kid ? " Isshin held his hand out ." Huh I'm Winterland Ash ." Ash said and shook Isshin 's hand ." Ha what a strange costume you wearing Ash-Kun ! Are you here for the carnival 's parade ." Asked Isshin

" Carnival huh ... What are you ... " But Ash was interrupted by Isshin ." Well then you and I are going to be great friends ! Say ... I've never seen you here, where are you from ? " Ash blushed as Isshin 's face was close ." Huh I'm from somewhere and now I going to somewhere too ." Isshin smiled and patted Ash 's shoulder ." Haha ! You're a good boy I like your humor ." Ash could not believe in what condition was, _don't tell me that all people ... Wait Kurosaki ? _" Kurosaki ? So you are Kurosaki Ichigo 's father right ? " Isshin looked at him ." Huh you know my useless son ? Well I'm his mega-cool father ! " Sai Isshin .

" Of course ... I'm ... Huh ." How should Ash say this, 1 he never been in this condition . 2 Never seen a human who can see him, 3 he is bad at lying . " I know you're Ichigo penpal from Canada and now are looking for him, since Ichigo had made a promise for eternal love . But now he has few girls after him, and you come here for revenge and takes him to Canada right ? "_Not at all ! But the exuse for being his penpal is good . _" Yes I'm his penpal , I come here to live with my uncle ! "

" Ah ! So I was right, you are his penpal . I was I righ too about the eternal love ?" Ash wanted to punch this man ." Sorry Kurosaki-San but no you are wrong ." Ash took Isshin 's bags ." Sorry to make you're bags fall ." Ash said ." Ah ! Okay sorry I have to go Yuzu will get angry when I come late, I will see you again ." Isshin said and walked fast away, Ash sighed and turned around ." Jeez what a guy, hopefully Kurosaki Ichigo is not like that ." _Now search for Urahara-San ! _

Ash quickly ran away to Urahara 's place, neither noticed the group, that were looking at them . Okay maybe looking at Isshin ." Was that man ... Talking to himself ? "

Isshin came home, and Yuzu was very angry because he was late . She took the bags and started to take everything out . That she needed to cook, Isshin looked at Ichigo who was reading a magazine . Rukia watched with him ." Hey Ichigo, you really have a great friend ." Said Isshin Ichigo looked at him ." What are you talking about Goat-Face ? " He said Isshin began to cry by Masaki 's poster ." Masaki ! Our son insults his father, after his beloved dad wanted to tell him of his penpal from Canada ! "

Ichigo 's mouth fell open, and Rukia looked at the two ." Pen Friend ? " Ichigo got up and went to Isshin, and pulled hard on all the hair that Isshin still has left ." What nonsense are you talking about, I have no penpal ! And even not one from Canada ! " Isshin looked confused an in pain to Ichigo ." What are you talking about ? I met your friend Winterland Ash ! He yold me you were penpals for eternal love and all ! "

Ichigo gave Isshin a hit in the face ." Do not say stupid things ! "

When evening came Ichigo walked upstairs, and went into his room ." Jeez stupid father ." He said and walked to bed ." What is a penpal ? "Asked Rukia as she opened the closet ." A penpal ? Well that is someone you write to, but you do not him(her) like you are meeting new friends . But for Penpals they write first, for knowing each other . You can find one on the internet, some still throw a letter in a bottle . And someone maybe give a replay back ."

" Oh cool I want one too ! " Rukia shouted ." Whatever . " Ichigo said and went to his bed, and tried to sleep ." Say Ichigo do you ever had a penpal ? " Ichigo looked at her ." No that 's stupid ! And what Goat-Face have told is twice stupid ! " Rukia shrugged, and shut the closet 's door .

The next morning

Rukia, Ichigo and the rest walked in the class ." What 's you're problem Ishida ! That face of yours tell me for a bad example ! " Ichigo shouted as his fist was close to Uryu 's face ." Well maybe is that you are a bad example ! " Shouted Uryu back ." Do not fight guys the teacher is coming ." Orihime said Chad and Tatsuki pulled the boys apart ." You are really little children ." Said Rukia .

Rukia leaned backwards but she leaned against someone, she looked behind her and her eyes went in shock ." I'm sorry I have not ... Kuchiki-San ?" Ichigo and the others looked at the two ." Winterland-San ? What are you doing here ! " Ash looked confused but then smiled ." I'm here for Kurosaki Ichigo ! " He said and looked at the group ." Who among you is he ." Ichigo looked to Rukia uncertain, but stepped forward to Ash ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo ." He said .

" Well nice to meet you, I'm Ash Winterland . I'll train you for the Winter War ." Everyone 's eyes widened when the new 's came out .


End file.
